the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy Your Mind. (A Parody of Build Our Machine by DAGames, A Bendy and The Ink Machine Fan Song.)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Destroy Your Mind. (A Parody of Build Our Machine by DAGames, A Bendy and The Ink Machine Fan Song.) 4 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago Hello everybody, and say hello to the third and final parody of the trio, and oh boy it's a recent song i'm parodying, and a fan song too! X3 I hope you will all enjoy what I bring to you all!! X3 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Destroy Your Mind Hyde: You had sent them a letter, To try and stay away, But to your dismay This isn't your day For the happy fun time Has begun today Watch as I appear for you Our bodies left entangled I've been strangled I've been shackled But I won't be stopped today Trapped within these walls I've left you here to cry away You're just my prey You won't delay For the reckoning has come today You say Edward you must stop because you're digging our satantical graves You've been tortured But we'll go forward This disorder's what I crave I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's not a thing To keep you away from me For now I will Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight Tonight Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight Tonight Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight So you found all the pieces To transform you into me I guarantee You'll set me free In the end you will always be with me Now please Play along in this game of fun As the formula begins to run Sensations Of your damnation Start to course right through your veins You say that i'm restrained That your sins are locked tightly away So you can say that you've never strayed But that will inevitably display our game You can try and dominate But your spirit will dissipate Now get your tools And break the rules Temptation dominates I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's not a thing To keep you away from me For now I will Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's not a thing To keep you away from me For now I will Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight Tonight Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight Tonight Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight I am aware That i've dared to cross the line You want it to end But you don't know how And you just don't have The power to erase our scars So prepare to surrender To this sinful creature From your darkest side I won't take away the pain you feel As slave and creator To your demise! So we've come to the end now Alive but dead inside Our heart beats loud You earned a bow It's time to take your leave right now Your years alive were fun And now all of your work will be undone Stay locked away And now give way To murder and genocide! I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's not a thing To keep you away from me For now I will Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight I am alive! Immortalized You're the creator You traitor Hey! There's not a thing To keep you away from me For now I will Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight Tonight Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight As slave and creator To Your Demise! Destroy all of your mind You're mine tonight --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Don't forget to leave your thoughts and feelings down below, and if you have any requests for parody songs that you want me to do, then let me know about it! X3 The audio version will be released onto Tumblr tomorrow...wish me luck. ;-; BYE! BYE! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Yayyyyyy!!!! It's great!!! 5 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago I'm happy that you enjoyed it. X3 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago This is so good!!!! I can't wait to see the song as I know it'll be even better! :DDD 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago The audio will be on Tumblr in an hour or two. X3 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy